brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Random Kid
The Story of Random Kid is a story about Random Kid's life. It often contains humor and odd happenings. Alot of this information was taken from Random Kid's auto biography, (which he wrote after leaving the S.S.C). Early School Years Almost nothing is known about Random Kid in his early years. The earliest information of Random Kid was recieved in his Auto Biography. He starts out as a "no-one" who's humor is not understood by anyone but himself. However, the next year, people begin to embrace the idea of Randomness and begin to find Random Kid very funny indeed. 'Class Clown' Near the middle of the new school year, Random Kid learns that a contest is being held to see who will be crowned class clown and be put in the yearbook. He learns that his biggest competition is another kid by the name of David. After realizing that there is only room for one class clown in the school, David and Random Kid enter their own contest called the Prank Wars. According to Random Kid, The Prank Wars was an intense game of wits and quick thinking. The rules simply said that whoever was pranked first, lost, and had to give up in the class clown contest. David quickly spends all his time setting up traps around Random Kids house, he even pays 3 people to help him in the contest. David begins to try to figure out what day would be best to spring the attack, and Random Kid points out that he will be too buisy on Wednesday to be part of the contest. David sees this as the perfect chance to spring the trap. That Wednesday, David and his 3 helpers sneak up to Random Kid's house and knock at the door. David's plan is that as soon as Random Kid steps outside, a bucket of water will land on him, he will then be sprayed with a powerful watering hose, followed by him being pelted with water baloons filled with mud. However, Random Kid comes out the back-door, grabs the hose, sprays one of Davids helpers, and then quickly throws a mud pie into the face of David himself! 'The Brett Blakley Stories' Random Kid appears multiple times in the Brett Blakley Stories. Along the way into becoming class clown, Random Kid gets secret THEM info. He quickly gets into a random fight with Brett which he describes as "the most awesomly- awesomest - thing ever" and he ends up telling Brett that THEM is coming back. Some THEM members try to get revenge on him, but he gets away from most of them and fights off 2 others. It is around this time that Random Kid thinks that fighting is actually pretty fun. 'Prank Wars, Round 2' Shortly before the end of the school year, David returns stating that he is actually still in the contest because Random Kid didn't prank one of his helpers, and the rules said that they must be All be pranked. Random Kid admits that David is right and that they will meet again in a one-on-one water gun contest. David brings much more water than Random Kid and is able to corner him behind a tree. Random Kid is able to quickly climb the tree and hop onto the roof of his house. Random Kid is then able to sneak into his house through the back door and taunt David through the window. David begins to get angry and quickly opens the front door to Random Kid's house. However, he is then splashed with the same bucket of water that he put on Random Kid's door on round 1! Random Kid wins the Prank Wars and is declared Class Clown. 'Brett Blakley's Stories, The New Adventures' Over time, Random Kid seems to hold a grudge against Brett and often makes fun of him. He later becomes friends with Rick which earns him a bounty of popularity. He later joins the S.S.C in the era known as Age of Heroes. During an attack near a dangerous bridge, Brett is captured and is about to be thrown into the rushing waters below. However, Random Kid is able to save him by rubbing poisen ivy in the attacker's face. In doing so, Random Kid saves Brett's life and is promoted. Shortly after this, Brett retires. Random Kid is then given the great honer to be a general of an attack on the Union Cove. Random Kid is able to lead his men to victory using a secret code that Random Kid came up with himself. Random Kid often says in his biography that he fought in another battle, "but it was to awesome to write down." Random Kid later retires from the S.S.C because he wants to work in a bologna factory. He later donates his own auto biography to the S.S.C for safe keeping. 'Legacy' It is often said that when S.S.C members want to make eachother laugh, they tell Random Kid jokes. During the last few sentences in Random Kid's auto biography, he says: Mbvhf bu uif Ebsl Bhft. If each letter is re-written with the letter that is supposed to come before it in the alphabet, the message says: Laugh at the Dark Ages. This is wierd because the Dark Ages actually did happen around 25 years later. Some say Random Kid's message is the only thing that kept some S.S.C members from falling into darkness.